


As Has Been Foretold

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael goes looking for his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Has Been Foretold

Michael goes looking for his brother.

He’d heard Dean’s prayer, heard him giving his consent. Michael had seen the memories in his mind of a future that terrified him, a future that was now coming to pass. He’d known that Dean couldn’t see any other option. Sam had said yes, and Dean was hoping Michael would burn him out.

But he’d promised him he wouldn’t do that, and so he kept Dean in the back of his mind, aware but no longer in control.

He’d known Dean would say yes, of course, but a part of him can’t help being surprised that the man who’d been so adamant about the existence of choice and free will had given up control.

He can feel Lucifer, shining in the sky like a beacon at night. He has one of Dean’s knives, ordinary, if sharp, steel, but with the power of his Grace behind it it will do what no other weapon can.

He won’t use a gun. A gun would give his brother no chance, would be the coward’s way out, and Michael’s no coward. It wouldn’t work anyway; he needs faith in his weapon to do this, and his faith is shaky enough as it is.

Michael finds him, standing alone in the middle of a field. “Lucifer.”

Sam’s head nods mockingly, and he smiles, more than half sneer. “Michael.”

Neither of them say anything else. They circle each other, looking for an opening.

The fight is a long one. Lucifer has his own millennia of experience at combat combined with Sam’s agility and lifelong training. Neither of them tire, neither of them look away.

Finally Michael gets behind his brother’s guard, stabs the knife up at an angle into his ribs. Lucifer chokes, gasps. He can hear Dean screaming impotently in the back of his head.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, to Dean, yes, and Sam, but mostly to his brother.

Lucifer stares at him. Michael holds his gaze, cradling him as his brother’s life drains away. He can feel the moment Lucifer’s star goes out, his Grace dimming into darkness, leaving a void behind. The grief stabs through him, wrenching and cold.

Sam Winchester is looking out of his own eyes now, wide-eyed and panic-stricken. The last thing Michael does before leaving Dean’s body is heal him, as he did once before. He heals the damage his brother did to Sam’s mind and soul and the damage he himself did to his body.

He murdered his own brother tonight. He won’t let Dean’s die as well.


End file.
